Yuriko Fuchizaki
is a veteran seiyū and stage actress from Tokyo. She is a graduate of the College of Fine Arts at Nihon University a member of the talent agency Re-max . From 1987 to the beginning of 1989 her roles were credited under her real name (渕崎有里子) - the reading is unchanged. Fuchizaki's roles often range from young boys to cute girls. Her representative roles include Retsu of Bakusou Kyoudai Let's & Go!!, Ibuki of Maison Ikkoku, Kazuma of Ojarumaru, Li Kohran in the Sakura Wars series, Anthy in Revolutionary Girl Utena, and Loki in Mythical Detective Loki Ragnarok. Brief biography Yuriko Fuchizaki's career is long in comparison to other seiyū of her generation - she began at the age of 10, dubbing films into Japanese for the talent agency Group Midori. Her anime debut came in 1984 with the role of Kishin Shinokawa in Persia, the Magic Fairy when she was in 10th grade. Officially, she is 160 cm tall, weighs 48 kg, and her blood type is O. She is the middle child of three. She was married in 2005 and is the mother of twin sons. Roles TV anime * Ah! My Goddess (Megumi Morisato) * Ah! My Goddess: Flights of Fancy (Megumi Morisato) * Anmitsu Hime (Miko Doll, Manju) * Aoi Blink (Rakururu) * Bakusou Kyoudai Let's & Go!! (Retsu Seiba) * Carried by the Wind: Tsukikage Ran (Sakura) * ''Ekubo Ouji (Ekubo) * Esper Mami (Female Student A, Noriko Momoi) * Fruits Basket (Hiro Sohma) * Futari wa Precure Splash Star (Michiru Kiryū, Mūpu) * Ghost Sweeper Mikami (Chiho) ※Episodes 8, 9 * Gunslinger Girl (Patricia) * Legendz (Haruka Hepburn) * Magical Angel Sweet Mint (Waffle, Takuto) * Maison Ikkoku (Ibuki Yagami) * Mythical Detective Loki Ragnarok (Loki) * Nurse Angel Ririka SOS (Dewey) * Obocchama-kun (Tsuyako Tamanokoshi) * Oishinbo (Yōko Nishino) * Ojarumaru (Kazuma Tamura) * Osomatsu-kun (1988 version) (Rose Spirit) * Panzer World Galient (Chururu) * Pastel Yumi, the Magic Idol (Keshimaru) * Patlabor: The TV Series (Satoru) ※Episode 16 * Persia, the Magic Fairy (Kishin Shinokawa) * Revolutionary Girl Utena (Anthy Himemiya) * Rurouni Kenshin (Sanosuke Sagara (child)) * Sailor Moon S (Cyprine) * Sakura Wars TV (Li Kohran) * Tasuke, the Samurai Cop (Kintarō Ninomiya) * The Three Musketeers (Mimi) ※Episode 33 * Zenki (Itsuko Nasu) OVA * Bastard!! (Rushe Renren) * Gunbuster (Kimiko Higuchi) * Oh My Goddess! (Megumi Morisato) * Plastic Little (Tita) * Sol Bianca (June) Anime Films * Ah! My Goddess: The Movie (Megumi Morisato) * Akira (Kaori) * Kiki's Delivery Service (Ket) * Revolutionary Girl Utena: The Movie (Anthy Himemiya) Video games * Arc the Lad III (Theo) * Azure Dreams (Patty, Weedy) * Dragon Force (Reinhart of Tradnor) * EVE: Burst Error (Misumi Kagawa) * EVE: Burst Error PLUS (Misumi Kagawa) * Kingdom Hearts (Wendy Darling) * Klonoa 2: Lunatea's Veil (Leorina) * Puyo Puyo Fever 2 (Sig) * Sakura Wars Series (Li Kohran) * Shōjo Kakumei Utena: Itsuka Kakumeisareru Monogatari (Anthy Himemiya) * Sword of the Berserk: Guts' Rage (Puck) * Super Adventure rockman (Cutman) Other voiceover * Adventures in Dinosaur City (Jemmie) * The Catillac Cats (Gera, Family) * The Land Before Time (Ruby) Notes and references External links * *Yuriko Fuchizaki at Ryu's Seiyuu Infos Category:1968 births Category:Living people Category:Japanese voice actors ja:渕崎ゆり子 ru:Футидзаки, Юрико zh:淵崎有里子